My Cup of Love
by Yunjou
Summary: Ch.01 re-uploaded. Ch.02 updated. "Wat is er mis, mijn lieve?" / "...kita akan berpisah," lanjut Netherlands tanpa tedeng aling-aling. / Hati keduanya serasa teriris. Namun di hati salah satunya, entah mengapa serasa ada energi yang begitu menggairahkan. Ada apa sebenarnya? / "JAUH-JAUH, BLOODY GIT! AKU TIDAK MAU ADA FRANCIS KEDUA!"
1. Start With a Signature

_Tuang cintaku ke cangkir samudra—_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Cup of Love**

**(c) **Yunjou, 2012

**Hetalia (c) **Hidekaz Himaruya

**.**

**Chapter 1 : **_Start With a Signature_

* * *

**.**

**.**

—_supaya takkan habis dan takkan berbatas._

Mentari di atas mega mendung. Gerimis menghempas permukaan tanah gelap yang berdebu. Jembatan warna-warni melintang membelah langit abu. Mata yang sama-sama berwarna zambrud bersinggungan, mencoba mendalami kembarannya tanpa perlu bicara, meski pemiliknya tahu mereka takkan bisa. Si rambut pirang mencuat secerah mentari di pagi hari memulai percakapan sambil menyodorkan segelas bandrek ke hadapan tamunya—bukan ia tidak tahu kalau sang personifikasi Inggris adalah maniak teh yang sekarang ini sangat menginginkan agar substansi kecoklatan itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya, tapi cuaca hari ini terlihat kurang bersahabat meskipun terlihat lengkungan tujuh warna di atas sana. Maka terpilihlah minuman tradisional koloninya untuk menemani obrolannya bersama sang kolega. Tak lupa kue lapis legit sebagai kudapan ringan. Pemilik mata hijau satu lagi menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya, mengisyaratkan tanya sambil mengangkat mug bening berisi cairan berwarna kecoklatan—_yang jelas-jelas bukan teh!_ keluhnya dalam hati, sampai membuatnya berjanji akan membawa banyak pasokan teh jika ia mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di tanah ini—yang mengepul panas. Harum semerbak jahe mulai mengeruk rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Sedangkan pria berpostur lebih besar mengisap tembakau melalui cangklongnya perlahan, sedikit terkekeh melihat antusiasme rekannya, "Namanya bandrek, Britain. Yang itu, lapis legit."

"Mengandung alkohol?" Ia tidak suka mabuk, karenanya sebisa mungkin ia menghindari segala jenis minuman yang berbahan alkohol. Mendapati pertanyaannya dibalas gelengan kepala, Britain—yang lebih akrab dipanggil England—mengangguk kemudian mencecap sedikit rasa dari minuman bernama bandrek tersebut. "Serasa _ginger ale_," komentarnya singkat, sembari terus menyeruput sajian tuan rumah tanpa mau melakukan kontak mata. Sungguh, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan dongkol pada Perang Napoleon yang seakan tak ada habisnya—si kodok mesum itu tak mau menyerah dengan mudah, dan ia pun tidak mau menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Harus diakui, mereka sama-sama keras kepala. _Kodokmesum-kodokbrengsek-kodoksialan-kodokbuntet-matisajakau_! England ingin pulang ke ranah Inggris secepatnya, sedikit menghindar dari keramaian walau hanya sementara. Sebab ke mana pun ia melangkah kini, tak pernah ada kedamaian yang ia temukan—jika terlalu lama ditahan pria berambut mencuat itu... Pupuslah segala harapan dan tujuannya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang peperangan. "Dan apa pula lapis legit ini? Mirip _baumkuchen_-nya Germany."

"Apa kau berharap rasa jahe akan berubah hanya karena nama minumannya beda?" dengus si personifikasi Negeri Kincir Angin. "_Baumkuchen_ itu kue lapis. Sama saja 'kan." Lawan bicaranya balas mendengus. Ia lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Germany kalau begini caranya. Protes pun takkan membawa hasil. Meneruskan menghirup bandrek lebih baik karena selain udara bertambah dingin, kabut ikut menyelimuti perkebunan sekitar rumah berarsitektur Belanda di Outstadt[1] ini; _logikanya_, mana bisa England mengalahkan si _neat freak_. Ada juga ia tumbang _hanya _karena satu kalimat Netherlands yang sarkastis serta begitu mengena. Panahnya selalu tertancap begitu dalam, membuat sedikit trauma. Untunglah ia tidak terlalu suka bicara. Padahal mengeluarkan argumen itu gratis, tidak mengocek dompetmu seperak pun. "Kuharap kau sudah tahu alasanku mengundangmu kemari, aku hendak meminta perto—maksudku berbisnis denganmu. France—atau tepatnya Napoleon—telah menguasai wilayahku, sayang pergantian kekuasaan ini membawa pengaruh yang cukup buruk. Hanya Jawa yang terakhir kumiliki dan bos mati-matian mempertahankannya, walau Janssens perwira letoy itu nyatanya kalah telak oleh pasukanmu[2]. Sungguh, kuharap Herman masih menjabat di sini. Haeh... Sudah diperintah oleh si Spain penggila _shota_, masa' sekarang aku harus dibawahi seorang mesum—kumohon jangan bilang aku pedofil, aku menyukai anak kecil dalam konteks wajar kok! Sebab itulah... aku berniat berdamai denganmu. Takkan membawa hasil jika kita terus angkat senjata." Whoa whoa whoa, mari kita koreksi ucapan tadi. Netherlands ternyata bisa bicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas! Netherlands ternyata bisa beropini! Netherlands ternyata bisa merasa kesal dan mengejek orang lain! Netherlands... ternyata mengakui dirinya pedofil secara tidak langsung. Oh, isi buku memang tersembunyi rapi oleh sampulnya. Ketampanan dan kegagahan ternyata bisa luntur ketika aibmu menguap ke permukaan. Sama seperti buku yang sinopsisnya bagus tapi isinya tidak bermutu. "Bagaimana, Britain?"

England terhenyak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Bukan apa-apa, hanya merasa sangat syok—ia juga sedang berperang dengan pihak Perancis, ingat? Mengapa pula pria itu berani mengambil resiko bekerja sama dengan England sang pemilik EIC (East India Company) yang notabene dulunya merupakan saingan dari Vereenigde Oost-Indischë Compagnie dan sekarang masih merupakan rival dari pemerintah Belanda untuk menguasai negeri rempah-rempah ini? Mau-maunya dia menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan di pulau Jawa sebegitu mudahnya, sementara pihak Perancis mati-matian bertahan, bahkan terlihat masih tak rela atas kekalahan kemarin. Apa ada propaganda di balik ini semua? "_Pardon please_?"

Netherlands mengerutkan dahinya yang terdapat luka gores. "Kau ini budeg, ya?" _Ngek._ "—singkatnya, gantikanlah aku menjajah tanah ini." Kau benar-benar serius, hei pengisap ganja? Menyerahkan salah satu penopang ekonomi terbesarmu pada rival abadimu dalam perdagangan selama bertahun-tahun? Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana kau bisa hidup nanti, bisa-bisa ujungnya kau malah bangkrut lalu hidup melarat. Membungkuk-bungkuk di depan Spain atau lebih parahnya lagi _France_, memohon mereka untuk membantumu. Berdoalah, berdoalah supaya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Semoga hal itu tetap menjadi sebuah imaji. "Mudah, hanya butuh kau membubuhkan tanda tanganmu di sini." _Perjanjian Tuntang._ "Bukan aku tak ingin ia terus berada di sampingku. Namun apa boleh dikata. Berat hati pun aku harus menandatanganinya. Konsekuensi pihak yang kalah. Kini aku tahu bagaimana kau kehilangan America."

England terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya agar kembali jernih. Lagi-lagi nama bocah pirang itu disinggung. "Sudahlah." Lalu suara pena bulu angsa menggores kertas terdengar cukup jelas dari balkon di samping sungai Tuntang. Lirih angin bersahut-sahutan, sedang kabut masih sibuk menyelimuti daerah tersebut. Ini jam berapa?

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Raffles tersenyum senang atas tugas yang diperintahkan Lord Minto dan personifikasi negaranya. Ia tak hentinya terkekeh sembari mengerjakan laporan sekaligus menulis berbagai rencana yang akan ia lakukan setibanya di pulau rempah-rempah nanti. Pasti menyenangkan! Pasti menyenangkan! Satu hal yang pria itu selalu camkan dalam benaknya, ia datang ke sana untuk membawa kemakmuran pada rakyat, ia hanya bermaksud menjelajah daerah-daerah tempatnya diwajibkan bertugas, bukan menjajah. Berbeda dengan Raffles, England malah menekuk alis, menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengaduk-aduk teh. Kelihatannya ia kesal. Hal itu memicu jiwa petualang Raffles yang selalu menerjang resiko untuk bertanya, apapun jawabnya. Entah itu membuatnya puas atau tidak. "Sir, boleh aku bertanya kenapa Anda terlihat tidak menyukai perjalanan ini?" tanyanya perlahan. Ia menaruh bolpoin di samping kertas laporan yang baru selesai diisi.

"Tidak usah berformal-formal denganku, Thomas," tukas England cepat.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, Arthur, apa penyebab kau sebal hingga terus merutuk seperti sekarang? Kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah rampung. Mungkin kau bisa mengantarku ke alam mimpi dengan ceritamu?" kata Raffles sambil tertawa. Dia memang suka bercanda. Candaan ringannya adalah salah satu alasan persahabatan antara seorang manusia dengan personifikasi negaranya ini langgeng.

England terdiam sejenak, menatap cairan coklat di cangkir porselen yang merefleksikan bayangannya. "Aku gugup," ujarnya jujur setelah menghela nafas panjang. Di hadapan Thomas Stamford Raffles, Arthur Kirkland bisa bebas mengungkapkan segala unek-uneknya, yang walaupun dia sembunyikan begitu rapi bisa diketahui oleh sang letnan gubernur.

Sepasang alis terlihat naik. "Gugup karena apa? Amerika, India dan Dutch East Indies toh sama saja. Kita juga berdagang di sini, sering berinteraksi dengan penduduk pribumi. Mereka pasti senang melihatmu kembali! Seorang baik hati dari kalangan priyayi, begitu kata mereka padaku." Respon yang sudah dapat diduga. "Apa karena kau akan bertemu seorang personifikasi wanita?" Sumpah, England tidak menyukai seringai dan nada bicara yang seakan hendak mengerjai dirinya. Walau harus diakui, kemampuan menebak Raffles belum bisa tertandingi oleh siapa pun sahabatnya. Kadang terbesit hal konyol di benak England, mungkinkah pria setengah baya itu adalah cenayang? "Ha! Aku pandai menerka pikiranmu bukan?" Mata Raffles mengerling genit—oh, apakah dia sudah ketularan France? Apa perang Napoleon sudah mengancam kewarasan mentalnya?

Namun pipi England tetap saja memancarkan semburat kemerahan.

"Sembarangan. Kata siapa?"

"Adakah yang lain menebak jalan pikiranmu sehebat aku?"

"_Queen _Elizabeth?" England menjawab asal-asalan, kadang malas juga dia melayani gurauan sang sahabat yang seakan tiada akhirnya.

"Brengsek, kau," balas Raffles. Tawa mengiringi setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Belum apa-apa, gadis itu sudah berhasil memenangkan hatimu," ujarnya lagi, senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya kini. England mengenryitkan alis untuk entah-keberapa-kalinya semenjak ia bernegosiasi dengan Netherlands.

"Gadis _itu_?"

Senyum Raffles bertransformasi jadi seringai.

Uh-oh.

Sialan.

"Maksudku... Thomas. Ya ya ya, aku tahu, gadis _itu_. Sang personifikasi Dutch East Indies. Aku tidak tertarik padanya dalam arti seperti itu—eh, dia akan menjadi mitra kerjaku 'kan? Aku gugup karena... BERHENTI TERSENYUM MESUM BEGITU, _YOU WANKER_! KAU MENGINGATKANKU PADA SI _BLOODY FROG_!" Tawa Raffles membahana di kabin tersebut. "...a-aku belum pernah sekali pun bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya," lanjut England setengah menggerutu. Pipinya masih seranum buah tomat. Raffles masih sibuk terkekeh sampai tersedak ludahnya berkali-kali. Sahabatnya itu susah sekali bicara jujur, padahal ia bisa langsung bicara ke intinya anpa berbasa-basi. Bilang saja ia bertanya ciri-ciri sang gadis darinya, gampang 'kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Ia belum menjumpai sosok manusia selain dirinya sendiri. Apa ia harus tetap mencari? Jingga mulai membakar langit di ufuk barat. Sudah saatnya pulang, pencarian bisa dilanjutkan esok hari.

"_Aku bagaikan istri..._"

—_bibir dan pipinya ranum, seranum buah quldi, terlarang untuk dicicipi._

"_...yang dinikahi namun tidak dicintai._"

Perkataan Raffles masih terngiang di kepala. Namun senandung merdu berbahasa Melayu menggelitik telinga dan langsung mencuri perhatiannya. Ia terdiam, memutuskan untuk meneruskan pencarian sekalipun ada kemungkinan ia akan mendapatkan hasil tidak memuaskan. Suara itu mulai terdengar sayup-sayup.

"_Tercampakkan dan terkhianati..._"

_Maniknya kecoklatan, yang jika ditatap kau bagaikan terseret arus yang membawamu ke dalam lautan tanpa dasar..._

"_Dibuang setelah dinodai..._"

Kakinya kembali menapaki lereng perkebunan teh yang luas, menyusuri perlahan untuk menemukan tujuannya. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, merutuki betapa cerobohnya ia karena tidak membawa penerangan. Bagaimana ia bisa turun gunung nanti? Bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Timbullah setitik rasa sesal di hatinya.

"_Sungguh hati sakit tak berperi..._"

_Jemarinya panjang dan cekatan, namun sedikit kasar, hasil dari kerja kerasnya yang tak dibayar oleh nominal._

"_...jiwa meratapi nasib ini..._"

Siluet sosok berambut panjang yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya membuatnya waspada. Ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Namun ia tertegun ketika melihatnya secara langsung, kakinya seketika melemas dan matanya tak mampu berkedip barang sedetik. Gadis _itu_!

"_Hati tak dapat membohongi..._"

_Rambut hitam panjangnya bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari, sedangkan caping menutupi wajah cantiknya dari sinar ultra violet._

"_Mata tak mampu menangisi..._"

—ah, tapi mengapa kristal bening itu mengalir menuruni pipimu begitu deras...

Gadis itu...

_Gadis itu menangis..._

**To be continued.**

* * *

**My Note :**

[1] Outstadt : Semarang

[2] Ketika berperang dengan Inggris memperebutkan Jawa, Janssens malah mengajak pasukannya berpesta Santo Napoléon sehingga membuat pasukan jadi tidak disiplin. Serangan Inggris berhasil total, Janssens disertai pasukan kavalerinya melarikan diri ke Bogor lalu ke Semarang. Walau memperoleh pasukan tambahan dari Yogyakarta dan Surakarta, karena tidak memiliki tekad yang kuat, pasukan Janssens yang berjumlah total 8.000 orang itu bisa dikalahkan oleh 1.700 pasukan Inggris. Anehnya Napoleon masih tetap membenarkan seluruh keputusan dan tindakannya.

Maaf! Di chapter kemarin ada kesalahan informasi. Karena itu saya re-upload chapter ini. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya, apa boleh buat, saya bukan ahli sejarah ^^" Saya senang fic ini mendapat respon yang cukup banyak~ Saya antusias melanjutkannya, karena itu terus dukung saya, ketik REG spasi#dikeplang. M-maksud saya klik tombol review di bawah ^_^

12 Oktober 2012-Re-upload 15 Desember 2012

Yunjou


	2. 1811-Laat Me Gaan, Papa

England terdiam mendengar suara merdu itu kembali mengalunkan senandung berbahasa Melayu. Diamatinya bibir kemerahan menggoda yang tengah menyenandungkan isi hati pemiliknya dari kejauhan, dimana hanya tertangkap bebayang diri England. Sang penyair hati mematung ketika kristal air yang bening itu ikut berhenti mengaliri pipi ranumnya. Bibir terkatup rapat. Namun kesedihan tetap setia membingkai wajah tirus tersebut. "Siapa itu?" tanya sang perawan dengan lantang, tanpa bermaksud membentak apalagi menakuti siluet hitam yang membelakangi cakrawala. Rasa curiganya tak terelakkan sebab yang diteriakinya seakan gugup untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya. Oh, mungkin salahnya tak menggunakan bahasa Belanda. Tidak semua bawahan _Papa_-nya bisa berucap Melayu, kan? "_Wie is daar_?"[1] Siluet itu menggelengkan kepala keras, sedang sang gadis menepuk kepalanya pelan, kembali menyadari kesalahannya. Ketika dirinya hendak bertanya lagi karena penasaran, pundaknya keburu ditepuk oleh telapak tangan besar berlapis sarung tangan hitam yang hangat.

"_Wat is er mis, mijn lieve_?"[2]

Sang gadis terhenyak, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan itu, menggenggamnya pelan. Menghela nafas, ia berusaha mengukir senyum manis di bibirnya, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Sakit memang tak bisa terbantahkan, hanya tekad bisa membuatnya tetap kuat bertahan. Ia berbalik—,"_Nee_, _neits mis, Papa. Er is... niets mis_..."[3]—menatap pria Belanda itu dengan intens. Genggaman di tangannya semakin erat. Mata kecoklatan yang berkaca-kaca balas menatap mata sehijau pucuk dedaunan. Begitu ragu walaupun tiada kata untuk mengungkapkan isi hati. "_Laten we naar huis, Papa_."[4] Bayangan itu seolah menatap pilu.

* * *

**My Cup of Love**

**(c) **Yunjou

**.**

**Hetalia (c) **Hidekaz Himaruya

**.**

**Chapter 2 : **_1811-Laat Me Gaan, Papa_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dia belum tahu apa-apa. Tiada pemberitahuan atau kata perpisahan diucapkan pemuda tinggi besar di hadapannya. Rasa takut senantiasa menjalari setiap urat nadinya, telah bersiaga apabila ayah angkatnya mulai mengerutkan dahi atau menatapnya tajam kemudian berbicara dengan suara keras, asap mengepul dari hidung serta mulutnya—bagai raksasa kebakaran jenggot dalam cerita anak-anak. Artinya ia melakukan kesalahan dan harus siap menerima segala hukumannya, atau memang sang ayah hendak menyiksanya tanpa alasan konkrit yang masuk akal. Kali ini lain. Pemuda berpenampilan paruh baya itu tidak membawa tongkat rotan atau cambuk kulit yang biasa menggoreskan luka berdarah serta legam biru di tubuhnya—namun ketakutan masih setia menggetarkan bulu roma. Ia tidak duduk, sehingga kentara sekali gemetaran kaki mungil berlapis kain batik tersebut.

"Kemarilah, aku bukan monster seperti yang imajimu katakan," ujar personifikasi negara pembendung laut itu memecah hening, berisyarat menyuruh duduk seraya menepuk _space _kosong di sebelahnya. Tanpa bicara bokong si gadis telah menyentuh permukaan sofa yang keras. "Kau tahu?" Sebuah gelengan cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris tersebut. "...kita akan berpisah," lanjut Netherlands tanpa tedeng aling-aling, membuat sepasang bola mata beriris kecoklatan membelalak terkejut—tak terpungkiri ada secercah sinar penuh harap di sana. Entah harap apa. "Buatlah aku gembira sebentar saja." Bukan karakter _die oranje _untuk meminta, namun hati kecil telah berteriak memohon-mohon setidaknya ia dapat memeluk gadis itu barang satu detik. Satu mili detik pun tak masalah. Sekali saja untuk merasakan hangat tubuhnya...

Jika kenyataan yang harus berbicara, pihak mana sebetulnya yang harus dibuat gembira sebelum perpisahan ini? Siapa yang harus memeluk dan dipeluk? Siapa yang menderita fisik dan batinnya? Ia sadar hal tersebut egois—semua manusia egois, mengapa personifikasi negara tidak boleh? "Tak perlulah memijat kakiku, tak perlu pula menghidangkan _poffertjes _beserta bandrek kesukaanku. Cukup kau duduk di sini saja." Padahal selama ini tak pernah terucap kata 'cukup' dari mulutnya pada gadis itu. Ia terlalu gengsi plus serakah untuk mengatakannya, sekalipun ketika ia sudah tak tega melihat penderitaan sang gadis dan rakyatnya, terutama ketika pembangunan jalan Anyer-Panarukan yang memakan banyak korban.

Tetapi kenangan buruk adalah hal yang patut dilupakan bukan?

...

Bodoh.

Harusnya dia tahu egonya takkan bisa mengalahkan kata hatinya.

Yang menjerit pelan saat gadis itu menangisi tiap nyawa yang berguguran sepanjang jalan dari Anyer hingga Panarukan.

Yang meringis ngeri melihat luka-luka yang diterima gadis itu.

Yang meneteskan air mata ketika sang perawan bernyanyi untuk setiap raga yang masih mau mendengarkan dunia, selain perintah dari tuannya untuk membawa pasir dan bebatuan.

Ingatan yang tidak bisa dihapus, hingga seandainya dia lebih tua dari sekarang, atau bahkan hilang ingatan.

Ingatan mengerikan yang diciptakan oleh tangannya sendiri.

Kenangan yang membawa berbagai macam perasaan ketika mengingatnya, termasuk segunung rasa dosa serta penyesalan mendalam.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, _Papa_. Pekerjaan di belakang masih menumpuk—pakaian dan cangkir-cangkir porselen yang kotor itu..."

Berjengitlah lawan bicaranya dikata begitu, padahal tutur katanya lembut, disertai gestur menghormat. Persektif sendiri dari Netherlands, kiranya si gadis tidak menghargai tawaran untuk duduk dari sang majikan. "Duduk. Nanti saja." Menahan amarah, perkataan bernada perintah. Jangan dilawan jika tak mau kena masalah. Itu prinsip Indische yang dulu. Dan masih prinsip Indische yang sekarang, penuh takut-takut. Melawan kodrat, kata tetua adat, tak selayaknya wanita menentang lelaki, apalagi bapaknya. Berpandangan mata ketika berbicara begini pun terlarang. Selama bersama pemuda jangkung itu, Indische setia menggunakan caping agar bebas mengeluarkan air matanya saat dimarahi, dicambuki, dipukuli—pengecualian jika diguyur air dingin di malam hari, sebab menurutnya akan tersamarkan oleh gelap malam tanpa lampu minyak.

Senyap kembali. Asap mulai mengepul-ngepul dari arah dapur, harum bawang yang sedang ditumis mengundang air liur, juga semakin menggoda Indische untuk bangkit, membantu dayang-dayang bekerja di bagian belakang rumah. Memasak, mencuci, menyapu, atau apalah... Yang penting ada pekerjaan. Lagipula takut juga berada di samping Netherlands, diam-diaman begini tidak menyenangkan. Menggumamkan nyanyian ia tidak berani, memangnya sang ayah angkat menyukai suara cemprengnya? Sepertinya jawabannya adalah _big no_, sebab dulu sekali ia sering membentak jika Indische menyenandungkan pupuh, tembang macapat, dan lain-lain. Berarti suaranya tidak enak didengar. Konklusinya, jangan bernyanyi di dekat Netherlands.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Janssens?"

Indische terdiam sejenak. Matanya menerawang sedih, sementara bibirnya membentuk senyum pedih. "Mengapa mendadak bertanya begitu, _Papa_?"

Netherlands mengangkat bahu. "Tak boleh jika hanya sekedar tahu?"

"Orang yang memfitnah _meneer _Daendels perilakunya lebih buruk daripadanya."[5]

...

Giliran Netherlands yang tergugu. "Maksudmu? Bukannya Janssens lebih baik dari Daendels yang menyiksa rakyatmu sampai begitu payahnya?"

Jelas sekali mata kecoklatan ras Melayu itu menajam sinarnya, raut muka yang biasanya lembut pun sedikit mengeras, walau tidak kentara karena ia menunduk tanpa mau menatap sang lawan bicara. "_Meneer _Daendels difitnah Janssens, _Papa_. Dan jangan biarkan aku berkomentar lebih banyak! Berhenti membandingkan mana yang lebih baik—sebab menurutku tiada di antara keduanya terkandung kebaikan untuk rakyatku. Apa pula maksud _Papa _membicarakan hal begini, tanpa jelas ujung pangkalnya? Oh, _Papa _mau menyalahkan Janssens atas lepasnya tanah Jawa dari tangan _Papa_? Bolehlah saja perwira logistik itu, kata Sir Auchmuty[6], _Papa _kambing hitamkan. Tapi takkan kembali masa lalu ke dalam genggaman, relakanlah! Terlanjur tertoreh tinta di atas kertas perjanjian. Kecuali jika _Papa _hendak merobek, membakar kontrak tersebut hingga menjadi abu," tegas gadis itu dengan segala kesopanan dan kelembutan tutur katanya, gesturnya membungkuk, matanya menatap tanah yang menjadi pijakan kakinya. "Bukan maksud Indische menggurui, sebab aku tak lebih tua maupun lebih bijaksana daripada _Papa_. Namun _Papa_, aku mana mau membahas _meneer _Daendels dan perwira salon andalan Napoleon itu, hanya menyakitkan hatiku serta rakyatku yang mendengarnya. Tiada kebanggaanku diperintah keduanya, hanya penderitaan demi penderitaan yang dibawa dua manusia dari negeri Belanda itu. Seharusnya _Papa _bisa memahami kondisiku—Indische yakin _Papa _pernah mengalami hal sama seperti sekarang, dengan posisi _Papa _sebagai Indische," tambahnya hati-hati. Perih hatinya sendiri berkata begitu, tapi salah siapa bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Biasanya Netherlands cuek saja tentang siapa pun yang memegang tampuk pemerintahan di tanahnya.

Reaksi diam Netherlands membuat Indische berpraduga negatif, dia menahan rasa takut di dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Sungguh, ramai lebih baik daripada diam bagi dara Melayu tersebut. Oh, apakah tadi bicaranya kelewat lancang?

"Bersiaplah, Indische." Yang dipanggil menengadah kaget. Mengapa bapak asuhnya berkata begitu, bukannya merespon pidato panjangnya tadi? Bersiap itu maksudnya, apakah untuk dikurung semalaman di gudang tanpa makanan? "Pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berjumpa bosmu yang baru. Aku bukan—" Segala praduganya meleset. Indische menatap sendu. Manik zambrud itu kehilangan cahayanya, tertutupi kabut kesedihan. Persis layaknya kabut yang melingkupi kawasan perkampungan mereka bertempat tinggal. Semakin tebal dan tebal, matahari enggan menemani percakapan seorang ayah dan putri angkatnya yang jarang sekali bertanya sapa. "—ayahmu lagi."

"...tapi bolehkah aku tetap memanggilmu _Papa_?"

Tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan gadisnya—gadis yang dulu sedikit lebih muda dari ini, gadis yang kini beranjak dewasa. Tanpa kata, Netherlands telah berucap setuju. Netherlands menangis tanpa air mata. Hati keduanya serasa teriris. Namun di hati salah satunya, entah mengapa serasa ada energi yang begitu menggairahkan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pria berusia 30 tahun tersebut girang tak terkira sesampainya mereka menghirup udara ranah seribu pulau, tanpa sadar sudah berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan kawan-kawannya di belakang membawa koper-koper yang berat, termasuk kopernya sendiri. Dia juga melupakan keluh kesah si pemuda personifikasi Britania Raya yang berkicau selama perjalanan mereka, sehingga Arthur Kirkland merengut, menggerutu tidak jelas sembari menggumamkan kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa Inggris. "Kau seperti anak kecil, Thomas," cibirnya sambil melipat lengan, cemberut. Mendengar itu, Raffles langsung berbalik dan tertawa.

"Mau kuambilkan cermin untuk dirimu, _Artie_? Kalau boleh diri ini mengomentari perwujudan manusia dari Imperium Britania..." Raffles malah terkekeh diberi tatapan maut dari sahabatnya, rupanya pria itu sudah kebal benar pada segala sikap intimidasi Arthur. Tidak gentar dia pada mantan bajak laut itu. "...maka akan kubilang kau mirip remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta," lanjutnya menggoda. "Tidak cocok sekali dengan umurmu yang lebih tua dari buyutku."

"Brengsek kau. Brengseeeeek." Ah, apa yang salah sih? Rambutnya masih pirang kok! Kulitnya juga belum keriput... Wajah juga lumayan. Kalau alisnya rontok beberapa helai saja. Badannya tidak bungkuk tapi juga tidak _sixpacks_. Suaranya tidak bergetar seperti kakek-kakek—_hell_, suaranya masih seksi. Tua darimananya coba? ... Betapa Arthur baru sadar dia orang yang narsis.

"Oh, ayolah, _Sir_ Arthur Kirkland. Apakah kau selalu sekaku ini jika akan berhadapan dengan seorang wanita? Tak heran sampai sekarang kau masih membujang," perkataan itu disela oleh 'HEI!' yang keras dari lawan bicaranya, "Mau jadi perjaka tua atau mau kucarikan jodoh, Artie? Istriku bisa jadi mak comblangnya, dia pasti takkan keberatan..." Tiba-tiba Raffles tertawa keras, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi. "Hahaha! Aku lupa kalau kau ini memang perjaka tua. Umurmu sudah lebih dari seribu tahun 'kan?"

"Dan aku masih ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi. Jangan bilang Francis sudah mencuci otakmu, Thomas, katakan iya supaya aku bisa menendangmu ke Samudera Pasifik sana!"

"Sensi sekali, kau membuat hatiku yang selembut sutra ini sakit, Artie~"

"JAUH-JAUH, _BLOODY_ _GIT_! AKU TIDAK MAU ADA FRANCIS KEDUA!"

Lagi-lagi hanya Raffles yang diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk tertawa lepas, sedangkan nasib Arthur dari kemarin-kemarin hanya melengkungkan bibir ke bagian bawah saja. Tawa itu tidak berhenti sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju kediaman yang akan dihuni selama mereka di sini. Buitenzorg[7]. "Ngomong-ngomong kau akan berjumpa Mr. Van De Grote besok, 'kan? Persiapkan dirimu, kawan. Sebab aku tidak akan ikut, besok aku akan berjalan-jalan bersama Olivia." Raffles menepuk-nepuk pundak Arthur yang terlihat _shock_ dengan gestur kebapakan. Serta senyum jahil terpatri di bibirnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dayang-dayang itu dulu seumurannya. Dulu para dayang itu melayaninya sambil terkikik geli, menceritakan kisah asmaranya masing-masing tanpa keraguan karena mereka sudah saling menganggap saudara yang tak butuh rahasia. Sekarang sudah renta dan keriput tangan-tangan yang dulu membantu menyisiri rambutnya, namun masih sama sentuhannya—penuh kasih sayang. Dulu mereka saling memanggil nama depan, tapi demi menghargai kesopanan, Indische menyebut mereka dengan 'Bibi' di depan namanya. Menyedihkan. "Maaf aku tidak bisa bertambah tua bersamamu, Nan." Gemetar suaranya berucap itu. Sedangkan sang dayang tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari majikannya yang sampai kini penampilannya masih sama seperti berpuluh tahun lalu, bagaikan gadis dalam lukisan. Tangannya yang sibuk membantu menyisiri rambut hitam panjang si gadis seketika terhenti. Dia bungkam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. "Jikalau aku hidup seribu tahun lagi, Nan, apakah sosokku akan tetap seperti ini? Ataukah sepertimu? Jangan diam, jangan merasa heran akan panggilanku padamu. Bukankah dulu kita sering bermain bersama?" Nanar pandangan matanya pada cermin di depan, menampilkan bayang Indische yang berambut legam panjang, tubuhnya molek dan wajahnya ayu, serta bayang Nani yang mulai berambut putih, tubuhnya mulai ringkih, namun gurat-gurat kecantikan masa muda masih tergores di wajahnya. Air mata meleleh dari sudut mata Nani.

"Saya akan meninggal, Nona. Sementara Nona akan hidup seribu tahun lagi, tetap ayu seperti hari ini, seperti hari-hari dimana saya membantu menyisiri rambut Nona yang indah, yang tidak akan pernah memutih seperti milik saya. Tiga bahkan empat puluh tahun lalu Nona adalah kawan saya yang paling baik—namun karena kefanaan saya, sekarang Nona bagaikan anak sendiri saya saja," ujarnya sambil mengelus pundak Indische lembut penuh sayang. Disisirinya kembali helai kehitaman tersebut pelan-pelan. "Nona sudah lebih lama hidup dan akan hidup lebih lama daripada saya, karena itu Nona harus lebih tegar juga daripada saya." Tiba-tiba tanpa terasa, keduanya menangis bersama.

"Lucu, ya, Nan. Menangis bersamaan begini seakan nostalgia saja."

Sebelum Nani sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba Netherlands menyelonong masuk tanpa tahu _cah_ _wadon_nya hanya memakai kemben untuk melapisi tubuhnya. Tak ayal kedua wanita itu berteriak 'mesum', 'tukang kuntit', dan 'keluar' pada waktu yang sama dengan nada tinggi yang memekakkan telinga. Puas dilempari barang dan dikatai berbagai macam, Netherlands buru-buru keluar sebelum keadaan bertambah parah. "Cepatlah, Indische! Kita punya janji berjumpa pihak Inggris, ingat?" Dia berkata sambil mengambil nafas, punggungnya disandarkan ke pintu. Yang namanya perempuan itu memang aneh. Katanya makhluk lemah, tapi kok tenaganya bisa menjadi gila luar biasa.

"Setidaknya ketuklah pintu dahulu, _Papa_."

"Nona benar, _meneer_."

'_Dasar wanita, kompak sekali_,' gerundel Netherlands dalam hati. Dipijat dahinya yang tergores hingga menggariskan luka. Pusing. '_Manfaatkan hari ini sebaik mungkin bersamanya, diriku. Ini terakhir kau melihatnya, entah kapan kalian akan bertemu lagi. Jalan-jalan sebentar, belikan apa yang dinginkannya, kemudian lain sebagainya... Inggris bisa menunggu. Bisnis bisa menunggu. Uang bisa menunggu. Dia tidak bisa menunggu. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Kesempatan terakhirku memperbaiki hubungan dengannya, walau tidak semua sakit hatinya bisa kuobati. Biarkan aku membahagiakannya, ya Tuhan. Sehari ini saja_.' Lalu dia berdoa pada Tuhan yang sempat dia lupakan. Yang kitabnya dia buang jauh-jauh dari pandangannya. Kini dia memohon tanpa kenal malu. Bukankah Tuhan Maha Pengampun?

Sementara Indische dan Nani bercakap sambil tertawa kecil, Netherlands bersujud di lantai. Membungkuk serendah-rendahnya di hadapan Sang Pencipta. Tiada satu orang tahu selain Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Netherlands menitikkan air mata. Bahkan tidak Indische, ataupun Nani. Atau juga Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Rasanya _meneer _Lars semakin jangkung saja, Nona."

"Oh? Masa sih? Kukira rambut tulipnya saja bertambah tinggi karena sering dipupuk."

Keduanya tertawa tanpa sadar Netherlands menguping percakapan mereka dari balik daun pintu. '_Kenapa di sekelilingku banyak sekali perempuan menyebalkan? Dasar._'

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**My Note :**

[1] _Wie is daar_? (Belanda) = Siapa itu?

[2] _Wat is er mis, mijn lieve_? (Belanda) = Ada apa, Sayang?

[3] _Nee, neits mis, Papa. Er is... niets mis..._ (Belanda) = Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Ayah. Tidak ada... yang salah.

[4] _Laten we naar huis, Papa_. (Belanda) = Ayo pulang, Ayah.

[5] Janssens berambisi untuk menjadi gubernur jenderal di Batavia. Dia membayangkan kehidupan serba mewah yang menjadi dambaan seorang gubernur jenderal di tanah Jawa karena mempunyai surga dunia. Pemikiran ini membuatnya iri pada Daendels. Janssens segera menebar hujatan dan fitnah yang dibocorkan para pejabat tinggi Belanda mengenai langkah kejam yang diambil Daendels yang otoriter. Berbagai gosip itu berkesan bahwa Daendels memperlakukan pribumi secara tidak manusiawi. Lebih buruk lagi, Daendels dianggap gila : "tiran yang berkuasa itu menjadikan dirinya raja Jawa." Rasanya Janssens lebih gila lagi. Dan lebih bodoh.

[6] Samuel Auchmuty yang memimpin penyerangan ke Jawa dan Lord Minto sama-sama berpendapat bahwa Janssens adalah perwira logistik.

[7] Buitenzorg = Bogor

Saya mendapat banyak pelajaran pas bikin fic ini :'D Selain "kalau ingin mendapatkan hasil yang bagus maka harus berusaha" (nyatanya saya pontang-panting dari satu website ke website lain untuk mencari informasi), saya juga mendapat pelajaran bahwa rasa iri tidak akan membawa hal baik pada diri kita. Contohnya itu, perwira salon Janssens. Lebih lengkapnya silakan reader tanya saja pada mas Google :D

**Pojok Review :**

****Saya bales semuanya di sini ya, baik yang login ataupun nggak :) Chapter besok mungkin nggak, langsung dibales XD

**skyesphantom** (arigatou! Ini udah update dan lanjut terus!),** shouta-warrior** (wah, makasih udah suka sekali sama fanfic ini. Hehehe gak nyangka. Ngomong-ngomong reaksi England baru akan saya perlihatkan di chapter selanjutnya :D Saya ingin menggali perasaan Netherlands dan Indische dulu di chapter ini ^^), **Arthur no Suzuka Aneue **(oke! Tapi chappie depan ya#trollface. Ini nggak kemasuk update cepet ya?), **Mokakoshi **(ahahaha, tertarik mungkin iya. Kalau suka mungkin nanti dulu ya. Dia juga pasti mikir betapa beratnya menhadapi bapaknya Indische yang ganas kalau berurusan dengan cintrong), **dance in storm **(sorry baru update sekarang TAT Jangan marah sama aku ya :( Makasih udah review, aku tagih review kamu buat yang sekarang!#evillaugh), **Star-BeningluvArthur **(iya, setting waktunya sekitar itu. Bahkan chapter per chapter akan menceritakan peristiwa tahun per tahun selama masa penjajahan Inggris ^^), **Taiyou desu **(Nethnya OOC? Berarti saya berhasil XD Threesome koloni kompeni? Hmm, mungkin ada ya di chapter selanjutnya#pervyface), **Mina Miyaguchi **(eh, kayaknya gak sekeren itu deh O.O Terharu banget XD Iya ini karya debut ^^ Banyakin UKNes, checklist oke. Kalau JapNes ditampung dulu, dari 1811 ke 1942 kan masih jauh :'D), **nana.0.o **(salam kenal juga Kaka~ makasih udah dibilang unyu~ Portugal ntar saya coba masukin di flashback soalnya diem-diem saya jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Hihi), **Jigoku Shoujo **(n-namanya serem amat... Ini belum bisa update kilat, tapi semoga kamu suka chapter ini :D)

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para reader yang sudah merelakan waktu dan pulsanya untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic saya. Yang silent reader juga : SAYA CINTA KALIAAAN~ Boleh gak saya minta buat review lagi? Hahaha :D Wait for another chapter patiently okay :)

15 Desember 2012

-yunjou-


End file.
